Denmark Finds Out
by British Racing Green
Summary: Denmark discovers Sweden and Finland's little secret. Based on historical facts and my own ideas. Warning: contains implied Lemon, strong and offensive language.


_**I don't own Hetalia or anything else that has rights to it that I may happen to mention.**_

**Denmark Finds Out**

Denmark's house in Copenhagen, night of 30 June 1989.

Denmark had invited the other four Nordic nations around to his place for a three-day weekend. The time would be spent: playing a variety of sports and games, chasing women and drinking, though not necessarily in that order.

It was about 23:30 now, and Norway and Iceland were sound asleep in their rooms.

Denmark however couldn't sleep. He needed to talk to/with/at somebody.

"_Sweden will kill me if I bug him at this time of night._" Denmark thought to himself as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_Hey I know; I'll go see Finland! He'd talk to anybody...well maybe not Russia or Belarus, but he'd talk to me._"

So it was settled. Finland was going to get a visit from the host whether he wanted to or not.

But Denmark had to be careful how he played this. Norway and Iceland were a floor below him and he knew from their childhood that they didn't like hearing loud noises when they were sleeping.

Finland and Sweden were on the next floor up, so Denmark had to walk like a cartoon villain up the staircase in order not to wake anybody.

When he got to the landing, Denmark noticed that the light wasn't turned on in Finland's room, but _was_ slightly dimmed in Sweden's room. He could tell because the door was _ever so slightly_ ajar.

"_Oh well. He'll have to do._" Denmark sighed silently as he made his way to the door.

He peered through the crack, and was greeted with a sight he wouldn't have expected to see in a billion years.

Sweden was sitting on the bottom edge of his bed...and Finland was sitting to his left _right_ next to him, resting his head on Sweden's shoulder and holding his hands in his.

"_It's a shame we couldn't be alone tonight. But we've done it in more extreme places than this._" Finland said as he put his arms around Sweden.

"_Y''h._" Sweden smiled as he moved his hands underneath Finland's white T-shirt.

"_Hay! Why am I __always__ the first to lose my top?_" He argued as he speedily whipped off Sweden's yellow T-shirt (without taking his glasses off) to revel Sweden's bear chest.

Sweden grinned at Finland (who knew _that_ grin) which caused the smaller nation to gulp.

The larger nation suddenly pushed Finland back on the bed and proceeded to straddle him.

Without a word, Sweden stripped Finland of his T-shirt and instantly set about work on his blue jeans.

Not to be out-done, Finland grabbed Sweden's light-blue jeans and began fumbling with the buttons.

The mesh of hands, jeans and buttons resulted in both countries losing their jeans at the same time, leaving them in just their slightly bulging underpants.

Denmark meanwhile had gone white with shock. He'd called people like this: 'faggots' 'queers' and 'bum-boys' all his life and in Sweden and Finland's presence as well, and now it had turned out that they were amongst those very people he despised.

Sweden was now lying on top of Finland and running his left hand up and down his lover's chest and stomach.

"_Sweeeedeeeen, It's getting cramped in my underpants._" Finland whispered into his ear.

"_I Kn'w j'st wh't to do._" Sweden sniggered as he placed a kiss on Finland's lips and his left hand on Finland's crotch.

"_No wait, Sweden wait. The door isn't locked._" Finland worried, spying the ajar door.

Without a word (but a parting kiss) Sweden rose and locked the door to the outside world.

He hadn't noticed Denmark hiding alongside the door in the darkness.

Quietly, Denmark made his way back to his room and almost had a panic attack.

"_What the __fuck__ have I just seen?_" He asked himself over and over again.

He splashed water over his face, but it couldn't get what he had just witness upstairs out of his mind.

He tried to get to sleep, but could hear Sweden's bedsprings squeaking in a _very_ distinct rhythm above him.

The rhythm got faster and faster, and Denmark's imagination showed him more and more graphic images. No amount of hair-pulling was helping either.

When the springs finally stopped, Denmark shuddered at the thought of the natural event that was currently happening to Sweden and Finland in the room above.

Denmark's face was screwed up in disgust. What made them think they could do _that_ in _his_ house?

They'd obviously kept this hidden from all the other nations, but to get back at them, he was going to personally 'out' them at the next U.N. meeting.

"_Happy anniversary Sweden._" A worn-out Finland said from above, his voice slightly muffled by the ceiling.

"_H'ppy a'niv'rs'ry F'nl'nd._" A just as exhausted Sweden replied.

Denmark froze. He didn't know this was a special night for them.

"_This is your anniversary! If I'd known I wouldn't have asked you guys over._" He thought to himself.

"_Oh, why didn't you tell me?_" He silently asked them.

"_I can't believe we've been keeping this to ourselves since 1912. I don't think I can hide this much longer._" Finland sighed.

"_Th' w'rld w'll ch'ng'. It alw'ys d'se._" Sweden answered, before the two spent lovers' whished each other goodnight and kissed one last time.

Denmark now had his hands over his mouth in disbelief.

"_They've been together like this since 1912!_" He loudly whispered in shock.

"_They love each other. The world needs love – especially in 1989 – and yet they're forced to hide it because me and the other nations like making fun of people like that when we're drinking._"

Flashback – the U.N. bar.

Denmark is currently taking part in a stand-up comedy competition.

"_How does a faggot fake cumming?_" He asked his fellow countries.

"_Don't know!_" America yelled out.

"_He throws hot yogurt up your back._" Denmark replied with added mime.

The nations watching roared with laughter and clapped hysterically.

Sweden however only faked a chuckle into his beer while Finland forced a smile, pulled his beret slightly down and took a massive gulp of beer.

End flashback.

"_I-I made them suffer because of their love...I'm just as bad as Germany making people suffer for their religion._" Denmark concluded.

He reached for his brick-sized mobile phone and dialled a number very few people had.

The phone rang for a bit, but it was finally answered.

"_Poul, we need to talk. It may even be an idea to get Margrethe in on this as well._" Denmark told his Prime Minister.

1 October 1989, Finland's house in Helsinki.

Finland and Sweden were having their Sunday morning breakfast together. They needed to regain the energy they lost the night before, so there was a big spread on the table.

"_Oh shit! I've forgot to get a paper._" Finland jumped up and grabbed his coat.

"_See you in a minute._" He waved to Sweden as he grabbed his keys, but Sweden beckoned him back to the kitchen table.

"_D'n't I g't a k'ss?_" He asked pointing at his lips.

Finland rolled his eyes and gave Sweden's lips a quick peck before he dashed out the door.

Three minutes later.

Sweden heard the keys turn in the front door lock and looked up, wanting to see Finland's happy face again.

But what he got was a shell-shocked Finland who was shaking the newspaper so violently some pages were falling out.

Alarmed, Sweden rushed over to Finland and put his arms around him while also kicking the front door shut.

"_W''t is it?_" Sweden worried.

Finland said nothing, but showed Sweden the front page of the country's own private newspaper.

A picture of Denmark was on the front cover underneath a huge headline which read:

**DENMARK INTRODUCES SAME-SEX 'REGISTERED PARTNERSHIPS'**

A quote from Denmark was under his picture:

"_**We need to change our attitude. People have been hiding what the world needs most for too long.**_"

Sweden and Finland couldn't find any words at this moment. All they could do (and did) was hug each other the way they did after _Talvisota_.

_**The End.**_

_**Denmark became the first nation to introduce same-sex civil unions (registered partnerships) on 1 October 1989.**_

_**The law was introduced on 7 June 1989 before the first part of this story was set, but I reckon Denmark forgot about it in the heat of the moment.**_

_**Back in 1989, Poul Schlüter was the Prime Minister of Denmark and Margrethe II was (and still is at the time of publication) Queen of Denmark.**_

"_**The world needs love – especially in 1989...**_**"**_** 1989 was the year of the Revolutions in the Eastern Bloc countries and the Tiananmen Square protests.**_

_**For the purpose of the narrative I have played with Denmark's personality (it's mainly based on me when I was younger).**_

_**Talvisota = The Finnish name for the Winter War between Finland and the Soviet Union from 30/11/1939 – 13/03/1940.**_

_**Sweden brought in registered partnerships in 1995 and full marriage in 2009. Finland brought in registered partnerships in 2002. I believe these dates (1995, 2002 and 2009) are when they 'came out' and officially announced their relationship respectfully.**_

_**The reason why Sweden and Finland's anniversary is 30 June and how they came out will be explained in future fics.**_

_**Please review, and check out my other stories.**_


End file.
